


Unbecoming

by Ribbons_Undone



Series: Dream World [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dreams, Lakeside, M/M, Swimming, make-up sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribbons_Undone/pseuds/Ribbons_Undone
Summary: Cas likes to swim. Dean likes to dream. But first they’ve got a few things to talk about.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Dream World [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784737
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Unbecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of _Dream World_
> 
> A/N: I spent a number of hours last night reading poetry and ended up with a generous collection I'm hoping to use before the end of this series. I also added a poem to the last installment to keep with the pattern. (I would have done this before, but was a bit too impatient to post and I hadn't done the research yet.) I've got a better idea of plot in mind now that the poetry is picked out, so you can expect regular installments from me until it's finished...at least once a week. ;)

* * *

_Come to me in the silence of the night;_

_Come in the speaking silence of a dream;_

_Come with soft rounded cheeks and eyes as bright_

_As sunlight on a stream…_

_…Come to me in dreams, that I may live_

_My very life again though cold in death:_

_Come back to me in dreams, that I may give_

_Pulse for pulse, breath for breath_

\-- Excerpt from _Echo_ by Christina Rossetti

* * *

_Unbecoming_

Dean drummed on the steering wheel of the Impala, glancing around for a signpost as the car thundered down the empty highway. The sun was starting to set and there had been no signs pointing the way to…well, _anywhere_ in hours. Dean was holding out for _something_ , but it seemed unlikely they would hit civilization before nightfall.

“Damn,” Dean said. “I was kind of hoping for a soft bed, maybe some magic fingers tonight.” He drummed faster, more anxious. “At least some bad diner food and a piece of pie.”

“Told you, we should have taken that exit way back,” Sam said. Dean glanced to his brother, who was staring out the window.

“Yeah, I know,” Dean admitted. He sighed. “For once we finish a job early, and we get stuck out in the middle of nowhere,” he grumbled. “Tell me how that’s fair.”

“I can drive if you’re tired,” Sam offered. Dean adjusted his grip on the wheel.

“Actually, I was thinking we might stop for the night, catch a few winks,” he said. He tried not to sound too eager about it.

“What?” Sam blurted, head swiveling to look at him.

“Yeah, I just thought…” Dean broke off, tried again. “You know, we could pull off somewhere, crash under the stars. Might be nice.”

“You’re serious?” Sam asked, bewildered.

“Yeah, sure, why not? Beats driving all night,” Dean replied.

“Since when?”

“Since when, what?” Dean asked, playing dumb.

“Oh, I don’t know. Since when have you _ever_ wanted to stop in the middle of nowhere to _sleep_?” Sam said. He looked at Dean like he had grown a second head. “You _love_ driving all night. What’s up with you, man?”

“Nothing. I’m just…tired,” Dean replied gruffly. “Never mind. Forget I brought it up.”

They continued on in silence, Dean still fidgeting with the steering wheel. Finally they passed a sign announcing an exit with lodging options.

“About fucking time,” Dean grumbled, flicking on his blinker.

* * *

It was early still when they rolled into the motel parking lot after a quick dinner at a local dive. Dean felt full and satisfied with the large burger and chili fries that were the dive’s specialty. He’d had a couple beers, too, which had him in higher spirits than he could remember being in a while.

“ _This_ is what I’m talking about,” Dean said, dropping onto the motel bed with a contented sigh. He grinned up at Sam, who was staring at him much as he had been in the car. “What?”

“Dude, it’s not even nine,” Sam said, nodding to the clock on the bedside table.

“It’s been a long day,” Dean insisted, “I’m tired, Sammy.”

“Uh huh.” Sam rolled his eyes, shaking his head. “You do know we passed a strip club on the way over here, right?”

“Yeah, so?”

“So? When did you turn into an eighty-year-old eunuch?” Sam asked.

“I’m just not in the mood,” Dean replied with a shrug. He laid his head back on the bed. “You go. Have a ball. Bring me back some dirty panties.” He shut his eyes, relaxing into the mattress.

Sam turned away, mumbling _“Not in the mood_ ,” under his breath. It wasn’t the first time Dean had chosen to turn in early in the past few weeks. Sam suspected something was up, but Dean wasn’t talking. Sam grumbled something more under his breath, but it was too quiet for Dean to catch. His sharp hearing followed his brother’s footsteps to the door, heard it open and then close behind him.

Only when the room was his did Dean let out the breath he was holding and sit up. He slipped off his boots and stripped down to his boxers and undershirt and slipped under the covers. Their particular motel that night did _not_ have magic fingers, but it was just as well. He would have never fallen asleep if it had.

And what Dean wanted more than anything, in that moment, was to sleep.

Or rather, to dream.

He didn’t dream every night. In fact, it had been about a week since the last one. He didn’t seem able to control when they occurred, but he could damn well up his chances and tonight he was feeling pretty optimistic.

Dean settled into the pillow with a sigh. The night was his.

_Finally._

* * *

Like all dreams, this one started in the middle.

Dean opened his eyes to another sunny lakeside day. He was seated out on the dock, his jeans rolled up to his calves as his feet dangled over the side. His toes brushed the surface of the water, the sensation cool and tickling on the undersides of his feet. The sun was just past its zenith in the sky and a dusting of fluffy cumulous clouds floated across the deep blue basin above him. Dean inhaled the fresh water-lily scent on the air and called out with his mind.

Cas appeared by his shoulder and looked down at him.

“You called?” Cas said.

Dean grinned up at him.

“Why Cas, that almost sounded like _flirting_ ,” Dean teased. “There might be some hope for you yet.”

“It is a mostly foreign concept to me,” Cas replied, “There is no need for fraternization in heaven.”

“No kidding.”

Dean’s lopsided grin seemed to have a strange effect on the angel. Castiel looked away.

“I am curious…why you called,” Cas said, suddenly serious.

“I wanted to see you,” Dean said simply.

“Are you sure you don’t just desire…the body I inhabit?”

Dean blinked, eyes widening from the bitterness edging Cas’s voice.

“Hey,” Dean looked up at Cas, feeling his heart drop. He rose to his feet and caught Cas by the arm, pulling the angel around to face him. “What’s wrong? Cas?”

Castiel refused to look at him.

“I should not have come here. It was…foolish of me.”

“Cas, hey, look at me,” Dean gripped him by the elbow and slipped a hand under his jaw, turning it so that Cas was forced to look at him. Dean let his voice drop to just above a whisper. “If this is about last time, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake up when I did.”

“I know,” Cas replied. The angel seemed pained. “I realize it was unintentional.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Dean said again. “You know I don’t think of you as just another fuck, right? God, Cas, you’ve got to know that.” The pitch of Dean’s voice was pleading.

“That is…good to hear,” Cas said quietly.

“Hey,” Dean said gently, “I’m sorry, okay? Let me make it up to you.”

He leaned in to Cas, breathing in his sudden and sharp exhale.

Cas’s hand came up to stop him, resting on Dean’s chest. The angel’s head bowed, staring down at the worn wooden dock beneath them. His breath quickened, and the hand over Dean’s heart trembled slightly.

“I know you didn’t mean it,” Castiel started again. He seemed to be having difficulty speaking—more so than usual. Dean opened his mouth, wanting to rush in with another apology, but bit it back to allow Cas the space he needed to say what was on his mind. “I know that, and yet…” He trailed off and took a shuddering breath. “It was my first, and…”

Dean’s breath hitched. Cas didn’t realize it, but his words were tearing Dean apart inside.

Still Cas struggled. His voice dropped further, low and scratchy and _hurting_.

“When you disappeared, I felt…” Cas frowned, searching for the right word. “I am not sure what to call it,” he finally admitted with a sigh. “It wasn’t pleasant.”

Dean swallowed hard. His throat felt thick. “I don’t know what to tell you, Cas. If I had known that was going to happen, I would have stopped,” Dean said, wishing he could make it all better. “This isn’t how I want to make you feel. I want…” he broke off, fighting for the right words. “Tell me how I can make it up to you,” he said.

Cas took a long, even breath.

“Promise me…” He fell silent, looking away with a slight blush tingeing his nose. “I need assurance that you will not leave me like that again.”

“Done,” Dean said. “Won’t happen again, I promise.”

“Good.”

Cas smiled weakly and slid his hand down Dean’s chest, looking up at him through uncertain eyes.

“Perhaps we could…go swimming again?” the angel suggested.

Dean chuckled, feeling more relieved than anything. “You liked it that much, huh?” he said.

“It was very relaxing,” Castiel replied.

“It’s even better nude,” Dean said. “You should try it this time.”

“I…okay,” Cas agreed.

Dean grinned at him and stepped in close to slide his hands under Cas’s coat and jacket to the button-up work shirt of Jimmy-the-accountant. Why Cas still wore this getup, he wasn’t sure, though Dean kind of liked it. The number of layers he was required to peel back were all that more enticing.

He began with the tie, slipping the knot down and pulling Cas in to meet his lips. This time, Cas didn’t stop him.

Cas made a little sound, his hands coming up to grasp Dean by the shoulders as his mouth parted open, and for the first time that day Dean realized how much Castiel wanted this. Dean’s hands were suddenly at the collar of Cas’s shirt, gripping it and pulling Cas to him as his mouth devoured the angel’s pale lips and rolled his tongue against its eagerly awaiting partner. Cas groaned, low and deep as Dean pushed further in, kissing Cas with a fervor he had felt since the moment he awoke from their last shared dream.

When they finally broke apart they were both breathing heavily, and Cas’s lips were tinted pink.

“If this is what making up is like,” Cas said, “perhaps I should be grateful for what occurred the last time.”

“Hey,” Dean said. “It wasn’t exactly a picnic for me either. I woke up to _Sam_ ragging on me for calling out to you in my sleep.” Dean made a face.

“Does he know what you dream about?” Cas asked.

“He has an idea now,” Dean replied. He shuddered against the memory. “But no, I don’t think he knows you actually…come to me in my dreams.”

“Do you want him to know?” Cas asked.

Dean pinched his eyebrows together, unsure of how to answer that question. Instead he fingered the starchy cotton of Cas’s shirt collar, fingertips brushing the back of his neck and causing Cas to shiver.

“I don’t care if he knows,” Dean said finally, “But I’m not even sure what this is, Cas. I’d like to figure that out before I tell him about us.”

“What do you want of me, Dean?” Cas asked seriously.

Dean felt his heart speed up. He wasn’t good at these chick-flick moments, so instead he slipped his hands over Cas’s shoulders, under his rain coat.

“Right now? I want you naked and in the water with me,” he replied. He brushed his lips against Cas’s lightly, pulling off his coats and moved next to unbutton his shirt. “Come on.”

Cas reached up to help the unbuttoning process, and Dean took the opportunity to pull his black tee over his head, tossing it to the dock. He followed with his jeans and boxers, and then stepped up to Cas again to help slip off his shirt. Cas shivered as his fingers brushed the short hairs on his bare chest.

“Allow me,” Dean said in a flirtatious tone when Castiel reached for his belt buckle. The angel’s eyes widened and his mouth parted a little in surprise. Dean took advantage of the opening and pressed his lips against Cas’s, slipping his tongue inside. His fingers worked the belt loose, following with the button. He tugged the zipper open and slipped his hands under Cas’s waistband. His fingers brushed along the groove of Cas’s groin and the curve of his ass, palms spread wide against the angel’s hip bones. He pressed Cas to him, front to front, and ground against him, rolling his hip just slightly so that his half-hard cock dragged against Cas’s fully-aroused one.

Cas’s hands shot up impatiently, pushing under Dean’s hands so that he could slip his slacks down about his thighs and step out of them, kicking off his shoes as he did. When he was rid of his fabric confinement, Cas grabbed Dean by the small of his back and pressed them together, kissing Dean with a desperate hunger he wasn’t aware the angel possessed.

Dean groaned in the back of his throat, his hands reaching up the strong, lithe muscles of Cas’s back just as the angel’s dipped lower to cup his ass. Cas squeezed and Dean moaned louder that time, fingers digging into Castiel’s shoulder blades.

“Cas,” Dean panted, pulling back. His whole body felt like it was on fire. His hands ruffled through Cas’s hair as he tried to gain control over his desire.

“Dean,” Cas said in a low voice, the sound of it like rolled gravel underfoot. Dean shivered, feeling it almost as viscerally as he felt Cas’s hands on his skin.

He was painfully hard. If they continued on this trajectory, he was going to wake up again, and it was the last thing he wanted.

It was with much restraint that Dean stepped back.

“Come on, you said you wanted to swim,” he said.

He took Cas by the hand, pulling him along as he took a running start before jumping off the dock and into the water.

He felt Cas’s hand slip from his just as they hit the surface and turned around to make sure he was okay. Cas was grinning and spitting water out of his mouth as he bobbed back up to the surface. He shook his head, flinging wet hair out of his eyes and sending a shower of droplets into Dean’s face. Dean sputtered and wiped them away, then swam in close to slip his arms around Cas’s back.

“I missed this,” Dean confessed, leaning closer to capture Castiel’s lips in his. Cas hummed, the sound filled with contentment.

“As did I,” Castiel replied.

“I wish I could dream like this every night,” he said, resting his forehead against Cas’s shoulder and nosing his neck. “I never want to wake up.”

“This place isn’t real, Dean,” Cas pointed out.

“It’s real enough,” Dean replied. He took Cas by the hands, swimming backward while pulling him along, until Cas was over him in the water. Then he let go, swimming with one hand and kissing Cas with the other pressed into the small of his back. They glided together through the waves, despite having to work to keep both their bodies in contact and their heads above the surface.

When they grew tired, Cas rolled off of him and onto his back, grasping Dean by the hand as they floated side-by-side. The sun warmed them and Dean watched Castiel out of one eye. The angel seemed so relaxed, so at ease in the water that Dean wondered if he wasn’t the only one of them that needed this fantasy world—the weight on Cas’s shoulders seemed to disappear in this realm, as easy as slipping off his coat and into the water.

Dean’s gaze trailed from the contented smile on Cas’s face down the length of his wet, glistening torso to the lazy droop of his cock, hooked off to the left. He was beautiful, and if he was in fact troubled by the weight of the real world, then Dean wanted to help him forget about it.

Dean reached out a hand and stroked a finger down the object of his interest, causing it to twitch and Cas to jerk out of his reverie. The angel’s legs dropped beneath the water as he turned to stare at Dean, who laughed.

“Didn’t mean to startle you,” Dean murmured, swimming in close. He found Cas again under the water, sliding his palm against the length of him.

Cas’s breath caught in his throat, and he dropped a couple inches under the waves.

“You like that?” Dean asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“I…yes,” Cas replied, breathlessly.

Cas trembled against him in the water, struggling to continue swimming, and Dean was doing his best one-handed but he was getting tired. He wished they had a raft or a boat so that he could continue this in earnest.

Something caught the corner of his eye—a large plastic float drifted by them, and Dean reached out to grab it by the corner, pulling it closer. Large and blue, the float was more the size of an air mattress than something you would typically find on the water.

Dreams, huh? Seemed he had some control in them after all.

Cas opened his eyes to see why Dean had stopped and saw the float.

“What is that?” the angel asked.

“Salvation,” Dean replied with a grin, “Come here.” He looped an arm around Cas’s middle and lifted him onto the float, holding it down with the other hand so that it wouldn’t flip. When he had Cas settled in the middle, he jumped on as well.

He immediately covered Cas’s dripping body with his own and the angel’s lips with his mouth. Dean’s hand wormed lower, finding Cas again between his legs and continued to stroke him as he had in the water.

Cas groaned and tilted his head back, breath hitching against Dean’s lips. Dean moved them lower to Cas’s neck, trailing his tongue down to trace his clavicle and then sucking lightly. He moved lower still to Castiel’s chest, dragged his tongue once around his right nipple, twice, and then sucked the tender flesh in between his teeth and into his mouth.

Cas gave a loud groan and arched his back at the sensation, and a hand flew up to push through Dean’s hair. His other Dean could see twitching and grabbing at the edge of the float as he continued to stroke and suck at the angel. When Cas made another strangled gurgling sound low in his throat, Dean smiled against his skin and flicked his tongue around his nipple.

“Oh God, Dean,” Cas keened, trembling under him. Dean stopped and propped his chin on Cas’s chest, looking up at him.

“You like that?”

“Yes. Don’t stop,” Cas pleaded. The angel’s eyes were wide, his mouth swollen and pink with arousal. The muscles in his neck pulsed as his jaw clenched against the overwhelming sensations rushing through him.

Dean knew he was only just getting started, and rose briefly to press his lips against that lush, pink mouth.

Cas’s hand grabbed him by the back of the neck as he did, thrusting his tongue into Dean’s mouth with a intensity that belied his inexperience. Dean caught the wild serpent unbecoming of an angel against his own practiced viper and rolled them together, drawing another long moan from deep within Castiel’s chest.

Dean pressed his palm into the center of it, feeling Cas’s heart race underneath, and broke off to again move lower with his tongue.

This time he didn’t stop at the nipples. He traced his tongue down the center of Cas’s torso, down past his stomach to his navel. He stopped briefly at Cas’s belly button, dipping his tongue inside to taste the mixture of sweat and sweet water from the lake that had pooled there. He drank deeply, pressing his lips to the angel’s skin before again moving down, down to the soft wet curls just below his navel.

Dean rubbed his cheek against the length of Cas’s hard and waiting cock, relishing the feel of him before turning his head and pressing a slow kiss at its base. He heard Cas’s breath catch, felt the full-body shudder that rippled through him, and only then did he grip Cas between the legs and swallow him whole.

Cas cried out and arched against him, thrusting himself deeper down Dean’s throat just as his hands wound their way into Dean’s short blond hair. Dean hummed and caught Cas by the hips, pressing him to the rubber float and fighting the erratic jerks he was sure Cas was too far gone to even realize he was making, let alone be able to control. With his fingers holding the angel steady, Dean sucked generously, pouring all his technique into the twist of his tongue down the shaft and the curve of his lips against the head.

He could feel it when Cas was getting close and upped the ante, moving faster. Cas was making utterly shameless noises he was sure the angel would later regret—whimpering, wanton half-moans mixed with Dean’s name and a list of saints he’d never even heard of. There was a bit of uttered scripture in there as well, if he wasn’t mistaken, and something whispered in Ennochian that he _really_ wished he could understand.

It wasn’t long before Cas shuddered violently and came hot and quick down his throat, moaning Dean’s name into the bright blue sky.

Dean sucked off of him, lips coming up with a _pop_. He crawled up Cas’s body to rest his head on the angel’s still heaving stomach. His fingers played with the short curls on Cas’s chest and felt Cas’s stroking the back of his head.

“I can see now why you awoke when you did,” Cas said, his voice low and gravelly—more so than normal, coated as it was in the afterglow of sex.

Dean grinned and looked up at him. “Does this mean I’m off the hook?” he asked playfully.

“I think you have adequately atoned for your transgression,” was Castiel’s reply. The angel was grinning softly at him, however, in case Dean needed more proof that he was forgiven.

Dean reached up to kiss him, full and deep. He groaned when he felt Cas’s fingers groping between his legs and broke off.

“If I wake up, come find me,” he said, then leaned in close to Cas’s ear to whisper the address to their motel.

Somewhere outside the dream, Dean heard a door slam.

The sound jolted him back to reality. The lake and Cas faded before he could utter a word. Dean blinked awake with a gasp.

“Hey, sorry if I woke you,” Sam said apologetically. He must have just returned from wherever it was he had gone. “The wind really picked up out there.”

“What the hell, Sam,” Dean groaned. He sat up in bed, rubbing his face with both hands as the feel of Cas and the sun and the lake water faded from his skin.

“I said I was sorry,” was Sam’s reply. “You know, you’ve been sleeping a lot lately. You feeling okay?”

Dean peeked under the covers at the large woody tenting his boxer-shorts.

“Nothing a long shower can’t fix,” he muttered, rolling out of bed. He headed to the bathroom, not even bothering to hide his arousal. Served Sam right for not being more considerate upon his return.

Dean shut the bathroom door and leaned against the sink with both hands, breathing deeply. He looked up into the mirror, reading the lust in his dream-hazed eyes.

_Damn_.

He ran the water and stepped into the shower, remembering the feel of Cas’s skin pressed against him and wished he were still asleep.

Next time, he vowed, he would tell Cas where to find him sooner. This longing was unbecoming of him.

* * *

_O dream how sweet, too sweet, too bitter sweet,_

_Whose wakening should have been in Paradise,_

_Where souls brimful of love abide and meet;_

_Where thirsting longing eyes_

_Watch the slow door_

_That opening, letting in, lets out no more._


End file.
